


Vegetto's Bitch

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fanart, Fusion, Illustrated, M/M, Other, Taunting, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: **FANART!**Vegetto makes a point. Buu is not really happy about it. Or is he?





	

Gods forbid I ever get my hands on the _real_ DBZ.

As it stands, I don't own shit. Only my dirty mind, a pc, and a cheap drawing tablet.

And nothing better to do.


End file.
